prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Swole
Big Swole is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to All Elite Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015–present) Queens Of Combat (2015-2017) Monroe debuted as early as November 21, 2015 in Queens Of Combat at QOC 7 during which she teamed with Savannah Evans under the team name Pretty Fantastic to defeat The Voluptuous Vixens Wrestling Academy (Miss Diss Lexia & Roni Nicole). With Savannah Evans, she returned on March 18 to wrestle at Queens Of Combat 8 as Pretty Fantastic, losing a tag match against team Legendary (Brandi Wine & Malia Hosaka). The following night at Queens Of Combat 9, Pretty Fantastic defeated The Voluptuous Vixens Wrestling Academy (Kennadi Brink & Miss Diss Lexia). The following month on April 1 at Queens Of Combat 10, Ariel Monroe & Savannah Evans welcomed newest teammate Devyn Nicole, rebranding the triad as The Sexy Young Caramels. The new team won their debut match, defeating The Voluptuous Vixens Wrestling Academy (Amanda Rodriguez, Angel Blue & Miss Diss Lexia). On May 21 at Queens Of Combat 11, Monroe and Savannah Evans wrestled once more as team Pretty Fantastic, defeating Malia Hosaka & Su Yung. Later on that same date, Queens Of Combat 12 was held during which Devyn Nicole joined the team, wrestling once more under their stable name The Sexy Young Caramels, defeating Kennadi Brink, Ray Lyn McAwesome & Samantha Heights. Two months later on August 6, Monroe returned for Queens Of Combat 13 during which she defeated Big Bang Nicole. The following month on September 16, Monroe defeated Angel Rose at Queens Of Combat 14. The following night at Queens Of Combat 15, Monroe lost to Su Yung. Two months later, Monroe returned on November 27 for Queens Of Combat 15, during which she lost a singles match against Nevaeh. Monroe returned on February 18, 2017 at Queens Of Combat 17, wrestling her final QOC match with the Sexy Young Caramels in a QOC Tag Team Championship Tournament, during which they advanced in the first round after eliminating the Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo) & Jamie Senegal. SHINE Wrestling (2016-present) Debuting on July 22, 2016 at SHINE 36, Monroe lost a singles match against her Sexy Young Caramels teammate Devyn Nicole. She returned on December 16 at SHINE 39, during which she was defeated by Candy Cartwright. She returned the following year on January 13, 2017 at SHINE 40, in a singles match lost to Xandra Bale. At SHINE 41, Monroe won her first singles match, defeating Priscilla Kelly. Two months later, Monroe returned for SHINE 42, during which she wrestled twice. Her first match marked her second singles victory after defeating Aria Blake. She later teamed with Priscilla Kelly & Renee Michelle in defeating Aria Blake, Candy Cartwright & Kiera Hogan in a tag match. Five months later on October 20 at SHINE 46, Monroe teamed with Aja Perera in defeating The Cutie Pie Club (Aria Blake & Kiera Hogan). Two months later, Monroe returned for SHINE 47, during which she lost a singles match against the Russian wrestler Natalia Markova. She later at the event, competed in a No. 1 Contendership Survival Rumble for the SHINE Championship, eventually ending with Rain becoming the new contender. Monroe returned on January 26, 2018 at SHINE 48, during which she teamed with Priscilla Kelly & Vanessa Kraven in a tag match lost to The Cutie Pie Club (Candy Cartwright, Dementia D'Rose & Kiera Hogan). Two months later on March 10 at SHINE 49, Monroe scored a victory over Cutie Pie Club member Kiera Hogan. The following month on April 27 at SHINE 50, Monroe lost to Brandi Lauren. Three months later, Monroe returned for SHINE 52, during which she and Aja Perera as Team SPAM challenged for the SHINE Tag Team Championship in a Four Way Elimination match against teams Twisted Sisterz (Holidead & Thunder Rosa), Las Sicarias (Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez) and The Cutie Pie Club (Dementia D'Rose & Kiera Hogan). Six months later, Monroe returned at SHINE 54, during which she lost to Cutie Pie Club member Dementia D'Rose in a singles match. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2018) Monroe debuted on April 14 at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 101, losing a singles match against Zoe Lucas. She returned the following night at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 103 in a match lost to Cheerleader Melissa. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016, 2018) Monroe debuted in 2016 during the [[August 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW results|August 1 episode of Monday Night RAW]], during which she lost to Nia Jax in a squash match lasting 1 minute and 9 seconds. Two years later in 2018, Monroe returned to compete in the second annual Mae Young Classic where she was eliminated during the first rounds by Zeuxis. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) In 2019, Big Swole made her All Elite Wrestling debut on July 11 at AEW ALL OUT, competing in the Casino Battle Royal won by Nyla Rose. She made her return on the November 5 episode of AEW Dark, where she and Mercedes Martinez wrestled against the tag team of Allie and Sadie Gibbs. She returned for the November 8 episode of AEW Dark, wrestling her first singles match against Hikaru Shida. After one more tag match teaming with Kris Statlander, Big Swole spent the remainder of her debut year on AEW Dark shows, in singles match against opponents including Emi Sakura and recent signee Shanna. Personal life Monroe is married to professional wrestler Cedric Alexander. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Dirty Dancing'' (Short Lariat) *'Signature moves' **''Superbitch'' (Superkick) **Blue Thunder Bomb **Hurricane Crunch **Clap your Hands (Surfboard with theatrics) **Parallel snapmare to cartwheel and sidekick **Palm strike **Diving Crossbody *'Tag teams and stables' **The Sexy Young Caramels (w/ Devyn Nicole & Savannah Evans) **Swole Family **Pretty Fantastic (w/ Savannah Evans) **Team SPAM (w/ Aja Perera) *'Nicknames' **''"Big Swole"'' Championships and accomplishments *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix Of RISE Championship (1 time) *'SHINE Wrestling' **Shine Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Aja Perera External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:2015 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:RISE Wrestling current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster